A Dramatic Change
by melonlord526
Summary: This also involves the Kane Chronicles! It turns out the main 6 were demigods, but had to go to Equestria for safety. Some help Percy on a quest and guess who the meet! Some Egyptian wizards. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles or My Little Pony.**_

_**(Rainbow Dash's POV)**_

I was running. The girls close behind. I didn't dare look back. I had run into a dead end. I was backing up against the wall, but the wall had disappeared. I fell through a portal thing I think. I woke up in a bed. It was soft. Then a creature came in. He was standing on 2 legs and the other 2 hung by his side. He had a short brown mane and sea green eyes. I have no idea what he is, but he is cute.

"Hey are you okay? I'm Percy by the way." he said.

"I'm Rainbow Dash and uh what are you?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh I'm a human like you." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then his eyes lit up.

"Wait were you a horse?" he asked. I got tense. How did he know? I nodded.

"Okay this may sound crazy, but I'm a demigod, half human, half god. My father is Poseidon god of water, hurricanes and horses, so I could kind of guess." he said.

"Actually that makes perfect sense my friend Twilight was reading a book about them to us the night before." I said. He looked really confused here. He then explained what had happened, how we got here, and where we were. Then I heard a scream. I began to go towards the scream, but I fell. Percy held out his hand to help me. I took it. I felt so weak, but it was the only way to get up. We walked over to the scream. A girl that looked a lot like Twilight was siting in the bed.

"Twilight?" I asked. She looked up at me. Her face lit up.

"Rainbow! What are we! You don't have your wings!" she said. I hadn't noticed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My wings!" I yelled. I then calmed down.

"Twi this is Percy. He will explain what's going on once the rest of the girls wake up." I say while she nods.

_**Percy's POV**_

So this morning 6 girls fall out of the sky. Pretty normal start to the day you know. Once Dash woke up I explained everything. Like humans, gods, camp and that stuff. She had rainbow hair that went down to her shoulders and magenta eyes. She wore a gold choker with a pendant of a rainbow lightning bolt. She wore a cyan blue tank top, navy blue skinny caprices and to top it all off, rainbow high top converse. She was about 5'8 and had a large chest. Then I met this other one, Twilight with purple hair that had a lighter purple and pink streak that went down to her waist and she had purple eyes. She looked really smart with her white long-sleeve button up and plaid purple skirt, that went to her thighs. She had black knee high converse and a necklace that had a purple star on it. I think she likes purple. Twilight was about 5'6 and had a medium sized chest. I heard a little squeak and saw a girl with pink hair that went a little farther past her chest which was the same size as Dash's. She wore a simple yellow sundress and white sandals. She had forest green eyes and a butterfly hair clip. She was about 5'7 and she was really cute. Some of her pink hair covered her right eye, so she looked really shy and innocent. She hid behind a curtain when she saw me. I followed her and put a hand on her cheek. I stared into her beautiful eyes. I felt warm inside. I can feel like that right? I mean I broke up with Annabeth a couple weeks ago. I mean we are still really good friends so ya.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said as harmless as possible. She met my eyes and smile. Then Dash and Twilight joined us. They hugged and all that. Her name was Fluttershy.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked. Her voice was so warm and sweet. Then I heard a British scream. Suddenly a girl with purple curly hair that went down to her hips came in. Damn was she hot. She had a huge chest, definitely the biggest out of all the girls. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top with a purple mini skirt. She wore silver sandals with purple gems on them and she had a necklace with three diamonds on it. Her eyes were the most dazzling blue and she was the same height as Dash. Let me guess a child of Aphrodite.

"What is going on here?" she said with a British accent. Before anyone could answer the 2 remaining girls came in. One was bouncing like crazy. She had pink poofy hair that went down to her elbows. and blue eyes. She had the smallest chest and was the same height as Fluttershy. She wore a pink tank top over a dark blue short sleeved. She had pink skinny jeans with knee high pink converse. She had a balloon hair clip and a matching necklace. The other girl looked very western. My guess was Texas. She had blond hair that was in a braid that went over her large chest and a leather cowgirl hat. She wore a short sleeved button up and denim jeans with cowgirl boots. She was about 5'9 and had grass green eyes. She had an apple on her leather belt.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" she asked with her western accent. Yes Texas. I introduced myself and then explained everything about what was going on and what happened. Dash was the only one that didn't have a reaction to this. Twilight looked amused, Fluttershy and Rarity looked scared, Applejack looked confused, and Pinkie well I have no idea what was going on in her head. Then Annabeth barged through the door.

"Percy! The gods want to see you now!" She yelled. I nodded. I whistled and ran out of the clinic and hopped on Blackjack's back. We flew up to Olympus. Blackjack let me off in front of the doors. I opened them to see the gods in their human size. I ran over and hugged my dad. The last time I saw him was on my 17th birthday, so a month ago.

"Percy. I want you to meet Princess Celestia. She is the ruler of the sun and co ruler of the world the girls came from." he said as he pointed to a women who was next to him. She had pink, purple, green and blue flowing hair. she wore a gold crown with a sun on it and a matching necklace. She wore a beautiful white silk dress and gold heels.

"Hello Princess. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as politely as I could.

"Hello Percy. The pleasure is all mine. I would like to thank you for helping the girls. As you may already know they are quite powerful. Some will help you on a quest soon enough. You see, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are pegasi, Pinkie Pie and Applejack are earth ponies, Rarity is a unicorn and Twilight is an alicorn. She is the Princess of magic. I think I owe it to them to explain. I nodded, but I couldn't get the fact the Twilight was a Princess. I mean she just seem so normal. I helped Celestia onto Blackjack and we went back to camp. I landed in front of the clinic we got off Blackjack and he disappeared. I opened the door to see the girls laughing on the beds with Annabeth. The froze once they saw the princess.

"Hello girls." She said and twilight rushed and hugged her.

"I think it's time I explain what is going on. 16 years ago a threat was made. You 6 were the only survivors. The gods asked me to take you to Equestria for safety. I knew that someday you would return. You have a mortal parent that knows what is going on. They will come here at the end of summer to take you to start your mortal lives. Percy will help you with that. My magic allows me and Luna to come visit. I must go for now, but I have loved you like family. I hope you're not mad a t me for not telling you sooner. Goodbye girls." with that Princess Celestia disappears in a gold light. The girls all hugged and smiled. I guess they were glad they knew what had happened.

"Hey! It's time for dinner." I say and we proceed to the dining pavilion. The girls sit with me tonight. They look pretty happy considering what has happened today. All of the other campers are staring at them until Chiron came, then everything went silent.

"Campers. Tonight is a celebration! We have some new arrivals. 16 years a threat was made and these 6 demigods were taken to a different world, but today they have returned! Please welcome them with open arms!" he said. Everyone began to cheer. We ate a great meal and then it was time for the bonfire. We sang and I noticed that Twilight and Fluttershy were great singers. Then everyone went quite when Rarity began to glow. She then had gold ribbon woven through her hair and was wearing a white and purple dress. Yup, a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Behold! Rarity a daughter of Aphrodite!" said Chiron and the Aphrodite children cheered. Then a Demeter symbol glowed over AJ. A Hermes over Pinkie and Athena over Twilight. Then the mark of Pan glowed over Fluttershy. Everyone fell silent. Pan had died a couple years ago and he didn't have any children until now. Everyone was staring at Fluttershy as she hid behind her hair. Then a mass of cheering grew! Rainbow, who was sitting next to me looked sad. She hadn't been claimed yet. I just noticed how beautiful she is. Her hair glowed in the light of the fire and her eyes shimmered. she looked over at me and blushed when she saw me staring at her. I began to blush.

"Oh uh sorry I just uh..." i drifted off. She giggled. Then a lightning bolt glowed on her head and she lit up. Shit! Sh e was a daughter of Zeus. her half brother was Jason. I never really liked him, but he was okay. He wasn't here tonight which sucked, but he is coming later on this week. then everyone was beginning to leave until it was the 6 girls, me Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Chiron.

"Oh um hey. I'm Piper, I'm your new sister." Pipes said rubbing her neck. rarity just gasped.

"Oh no! No sister of mine is going to look like that." rarity said. Piper just face palmed herself. Oh no!

"Listen here! I'm head of the Aphrodite cabin so don't mess with me!" Piper yelled. Great, just great.

"Fine. I hope my other siblings have better taste in fashion." rarity scoffed. Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Dashe, you have a brother and sister. Thalia is in the Artemis hunters so you won't see her much and your brother Jason is roman and he only comes here like every three weeks, but he will come later this week."

"Oh! Is he cute?" Rarity beamed. Oh shit, she's in for it now!

"Ya he is extremely hot! Oh did I forget to mention! He's my boyfriend!" Piper said.

"Fluttershy, you don't have any siblings, but a lot of creatures here worshiped your father so they will be like your family. Chiron can you show her and Applejack to their cabins?" he nodded and they left and so did Rarity and Piper.

"Okay Annabeth you show your new sis to your cabin and Leo would you mind taking Pinkie pie to the Hermes cabin?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" Leo smirked. Then they left only me and Rainbow.

"Um. I guess I'll show you to your cabin, it's right next to mine." I said as we began to walk.

"So do you have any siblings Percy?" she asked.

"Oh. Uh no, just me." I said. was pretty bummed about that. We then arrived at the cabins.

"Well this is your's." I said. She looked down.

"Uh Percy. I um. Uh thanks for everything today." she said. She was hiding behind her hair the way Fluttershy did. I stroked her hair behind her ears and looked into her magenta eyes. She stared into mine. I got warm and fuzzy. I never felt this way before, even with Annabeth. She began to blush deeply. She smelled like strawberries. She then kissed me on the cheek.

"Well night!" she said as she ran into her cabin and shut the door. I was frozen and couldn't move. I then snapped out of it and went to my cabin. I went to sleep with a huge grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own PJ or KC or MLP.**_

_**AN: I like this story. Please review. Thanks and hope you like it. **_

_**Fluttershy's POV**_

I woke up in my bed. I swing my legs onto the soft grass that covers the floor. I love my cabin. It is made like a forest. A bunch of animals are in there with me like deer, bunnies and butterflies. I walk to the bathroom, brush my hair and teeth. I open my closet and get out an orange camp shirt and some jean shorts. I put on my white sandals and head for the dining pavilion. I sit alone at my table since I have no siblings. It's kind of sad, but I have never had anyway, so it's okay. Then a guy comes over and sits with me.

"Hi. I'm Grover. I'm a satyr." He said. That is so cool.

"I'm Fluttershy!" I say.

"It's nice to meet you. I can't believe you're a daughter of Pan." I smile at him and he smiles back. We eat our breakfast, but he has to leave. He told me to go to the big house and gave me directions. I walk in to see my friends, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Chiron.

"Hey Flutter's!" Dash says as I sit next her. Everyone is wearing camp shirts and shorts.

"Okay. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, you will have the same schedule as Percy so follow him. Twilight and Rarity, you will have the same as Piper and Leo. And Pinkie Pie and Applejack you will have the same as Annabeth. Good luck on your first day!" We leave the room.

"So what's first?" Dashie asks.

"We have power training. So you will learn how to use your powers. I assume you will learn how to use lightning and fly Dash and Fluttershy you will probably learn animal things I'm not really sure." He says. I'm a little nervous.

"Uh Percy. If you don't mind can I just skip this class please?" I whisper.

"It's okay Fluttershy. Here I think I have something that will make you feel better." He whistles and something black shoots down. I squeak and hide behind Dash. Then I see a black pegasus that is a lot bigger than in Equestria. I stare at it. It then bows at me.

"My princess. Fluttershy." It says.

"Princess?" Dash asks.

"Wait you understood it Dash?" Percy asks.

"Uh ya, I used to be a pegasus remember?" she says. He nods.

"This is Blackjack. He's my horse. Fluttershy you can ride him." I gasp. Ride a horse. He then picks me up and puts me on Blackjack. Then someone comes into view. He has blond hair, blue eyes, about the same height as Percy and is wearing a purple shirt.

"Percy Jackson. Been a while hasn't it?" he says and smirks. Percy rolls his eyes.

"Jason Grace. It's good to see you I guess. Oh uh you have a new sister." Percy replies.

"Really cool. Wait don't tell me it's rainbow head over hear." he laughs. Then thunder cracks. I can see Dash is pissed.

"Wait! Blondie's my brother? Ha! That's cute." She says smirking. Jason stops laughing.

"At least I don't look like a rainbow threw up on me!" he said angrily.

"At least I don't look like a barbie!" she shoots back.

"Ha! She got you good superman!" Percy laughs.

"Um would you guys please stop it if you don't mind." I say quietly, but they all hear.

"Oh can it pinkie!" Jason yells. I whimper.

"DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT HER!" Dash screams. I hear more thunder and then Jason is hit in the chest. I hear 4 people run over to us. It's Piper, Leo, Rarity and Twilight.

"What did you do to him?" Piper yells running over to her boyfriend.

"He yelled at Fluttershy!" Dash says.

"How dare you!" Twilight and Rarity said in usion. The three of them were ganging up on him. Percy and Leo were just watching I was crying on Blackjack.

"Look what you did! You shot him with lightning!" Piper yelled.

"That didn't do anything! He is perfectly fine! He's playing with you! He's the one who made Fluttershy cry!" Dash yells. Jason then sat up.

"Pipes I'm fine. It was just lightning." Jason said. I was really scared right now. Then a bear came out of nowhere. He picked me up and cradled me. I felt so happy in his arms. He told me it was okay. I smiled at him and he put me down.

"Thank you Rufus!" I said and he left. Everyone was staring at me except for Dash, Twilight and Rarity who were still mad at Jason.

"How..how..did you do that?" Jason asked.

"She's the daughter of Pan." Percy said. Jason looked shocked. He then got up and came over to me.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It will be cool to have a new sister." Jason said walking over to Dash.

"Ya sorry. i have never had and brother's of sisters before, so this should be cool." she replies and he walks over to me.

"I'm so sorry for what I did." he said.

"Oh that's okay." I replied. I hop back on Blackjack and we go to training.

**_Rainbow Dash's POV_**

Well, I met my half brother. He's kind of a douche, but I guess that's okay. I have an awesome cabin. There are 3 beds, a ping pong table, swords and weapons hung on the wall and a mini fridge that never runs out. Okay anyway, last night I caught Percy staring at me. He is so hot. He is muscular and tn. His hair kind of hangs over his sea green eyes that I could look at forever. Then out of nowhere I kiss him on the cheek. I didn't even know what I was doing! He is so sweet, too. He lets Flutters ride his pegasus, but the weird thing is he called her princess. Any way Percy and I were trailing Fluttershy who looked like she was having a blast.

"Um Dash? I was just wondering, what that whole thing was last night?" he asks. My face immediately gets hot.

"I..uh...ummmm...I" was all I could say. He just laughed, but then shrunk a little and rubbed his neck.

"I mean if you felt the same way I was maybe wondering if you would maybe like to go on a date sometime?" he asks.

"I would love to." I say and he looks into my eyes. I have butterflies in my stomach. My heart is fluttering. His eyes melt me.

"Great! How about we go to the beach on Friday afternoon?" he says with a goofy grin.

"Sure!" I say. Wait tomorrows Friday! Before I can say anything else we stop. We are here. I leave and go with a group of people I haven't met before. It was fun. I learned how to control the wind, so I could fly and I learned to control lightning. Apparently I was learning really fast, but I didn't really care. All I could think of was tomorrow. I was going to be alone with Percy! Classes went on, but I didn't really pay attention. I was really excited and I think my friends could tell.

"Rainbow Dash dear, what has gotten into you. You don't seem like yourself today?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh nothing really. Just got asked out on my first date!" I respond. The girls squeal.

"WHO?" They question.

"Percy." I say. They squeal even more.

"Where are you going? More importantly what are you wearing?" Rarity asks.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow afternoon and I don't really know what I'm wearing." I say.

"Okay classes end at 3. I will immediately come to your cabin!" she said before she ran off. I just rolled my eyes. I went to the dining pavilion and sat down for dinner. It was just me and Jason.

"So how do you like being a demigod?" Jason asks.

"It's cool. I learned how to fly well again." I sigh.

"What do you mean again?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, anyway how did your first date go?" I ask. I mean I've never been on a date so I was curious.

"Why? You don't have a date do you?" he asks as if he actually cared as a big brother. Like I was his baby sister who was overprotective about.

"So what if I do?" I ask.

"You're not old enough to go out with someone." he says looking into his food. Wait! He actually cared!

"I'm 16! But thanks." I say. He looks up at me. I smile. Then, dinner was over. I shoved the rest of my pizza into my mouth and left. After the bonfire I walked back to my cabin with Jason. I change and fall asleep. I have a dream. I'm with Percy and Leo and some girl I haven't met before. A monster is attacking us and a guy in a blue aura with a hawk head fighting it. The dream seemed so real. I woke to Jason shaking me.

"Wake up Dash! It's time for breakfast!" he said. I got out of bed and changed. We walked to the pavilion. I ate amazing pancakes this morning. I had classes, but still I couldn't really think strait.

"Last class! Yes!" I said to Fluttershy and Percy.

"You get to find a weapon today!" Percy said. He lead us into the armory. I saw a sword that I instantly felt drawn to. It was imperial . It had a lightning bolt carved into the handle. I picked it up and it was a perfect fit. I swung it around. It felt like it was meant for me. There was a button on the bottom and I pressed it. It turned into a bracelet.

"Hey, you found anything?" Percy asked. I nodded and took off the bracelet and it turned back into a sword.

"Cool. Hey Flutter's you found anything yet?" he asked. Fluttershy came over with a celestial bronze dagger. It fit her perfectly with the floral design on the handle. We practiced with our weapons for the rest of class. I spared with Percy.

"Your pretty good with that sword. So uh how about I pick you up at 4 at your cabin?"

"Sounds good." I say. The whistle is blown and we are free. I run back to my cabin to see Rarity in there with a huge suitcase and a very confused Jason.

"Uh what's going on?" he asks.

"Oh I am just getting Rainbow ready for her first date, darling." Rarity says. Jason just leaves. the rest of the girls come in. Rarity puts my hair in a side braid with gold ribbon and does my make up with blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. She ends up making me wear a rainbow bikini. I wear a blue blouse and white caprices over it. She gives me blue flip flops. Then, there is a knock on the door. I walk over and open it. It's Percy and he just stares at me.

"Wow! You look amazing!" he says.

"Thanks." I say. I look back and my friends are giving me thumbs up. I walk out and close the door behind me. We walk up a hill to a pine tree.

"This is the barrier of camp. Once we step out of it we aren't safe anymore." he says.

"Sounds fun, so how are we getting to the beach?" I ask and he whistles. Then Blackjack comes. He helps on onto Blackjack and sits behind me. He puts his arms around my waste and I begin to blush. We ride off until I see a sparkling ocean and white sand. We land and get off Blackjack. The sand is soft between my toes. I take of my flip flops and begin to carry them. Percy takes my hand and we have a romantic stroll along the beach. The water touches my heels. I feel so happy, but then he stops and looks at the water. The sun is setting along the coast line and the water sparkled. I looked around to see that we were completely alone. I took off my shirt and pants. He looked stunned. I dove in the water before he could say anything. The water was cool and beautiful. I felt some arms wrap around me and pick me out of the water.

"Let go of me!" I screamed playfully. he let me down and I splashed him. Then a plash fight began. It lasted about 5 minutes, but I tripped and fell into his chest. He was shirtless. He was holding me. I pulled away a little, so he was still holding my hips. he had a 6 pack. I looked into his eyes and then he leaned in and kissed me. It was so nice. i got all tingly inside, then it got a little bit more passionate. He then pulled away.  
"Wow!" I said. He laughs. We go back to shore and put our clothes back on.

"This was amazing Percy. Thank you." I say

"Thank you for being so amazing!" he says with a grin. The sun was now set and it was dark. Blackjack appeared and we flew back to camp. He walked me back to my cabin. I kissed him again very passionately. The door open and Percy was pulled away from me.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Jason yelled. Percy just grinned. He got away from Jason.

"Night Dash. Had a great time see ya tomorrow." he said as he left.

"Night Percy." I say as I walk back into my cabin. I take a shower and head to bed. The dream happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, KC or MLP!**_

_**AN: Hi! Please review! Thank you! Sorry about having Percy and Dash's date on Friday. It was supposed to be on Wednesday. So it is Thursday in this chapter.**_

_**Leo's POV**_

Yup. Just a regular Thursday. Woke up at about 7 ya know got to breakfast and get a quest. Fun! Okay let me back up. I was sitting eating my amazing bacon when Chiron comes over and tells me that I'm going on a quest. So now I'm walking to the big house. I open the door to see Rainbow Dash, Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, Jason and Piper.

"Uh. What's going on?" I ask.

"There is a quest I need a few of you to go on. There is a prophecy and Rachel will tell you it. I'm not sure which of you will go on this quest so please pay attention. I nodded and sat next to Pipes. Rachel's eyes turned green.

_"Fire and Water will go_

_With the daughter of lightning's blow_

_To save the princess of the sea_

_Hawks and kites will be_

_Brooklyn is where you will find_

_But beware of another kind_

_Chaos and evil begins to rise_

_And only one will demise."_

Rachel collapsed onto Percy.

"What does that mean?" Pipes asked.

"Well fire and water is Percy and Leo. Lightning is Dash. I guess it's you 3 going to Brooklyn to find the Princess of the sea. My guess is a daughter of Poseidon. Hawks and kites I think they mean the bird, for that I am not sure. And I am clueless on the rest." Annabeth said. Yay quest time!

"Percy. I thought you didn't have any siblings." Dash said. Percy just stared ahead. He looked shocked that he had a sister.

"Maybe we should talk to your dad." I say. He nods.

"Okay. You need to be careful on this quest. You shall leave at noon today. Here is a bag of nectar, ambrosia and some money. " Chiron says. I leave to get packed. I take some t-shirts, pants and socks. I put them in my tool belt and I am ready to go. I meet Dash and Percy at the hill. Their backs are facing me and they're holding hands.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What's going on here?" I say and they start blushing and take their hands back.

"Okay let's get going. I have a bone to pick with my dad." Percy says. He hops on Blackjack and motions for me to do the same.

"What about Dash?" I ask and she gives me a smirk. She then begins to fly.

"Figures." I say under my breath and clime onto Blackjack. We soar up to Olympus. We go to the doors to see the gods. I go over to my dad and the others do the same.

"Hello father." I hear Dash say.

"Hello Rainbow Dash. What brings you here?" Zeus reply's.

"Dad! How come you never told me I had a sister?" Percy yells. Poseidon looks sad.

"Percy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Her name is Nichole and she goes to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. That is all I can tell. You must now leave for your quest." Poseidon says. We all leave.

"Rainbow. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you and tell your brother I say hello." Zeus says as he flashes away

"I am also proud of you Leo." Hephaestus says with a smile.

"Thanks Dad! We have to go now so bye!" I say as I run out the doors and hop on Blackjack. We are only allowed to fly back to camp. From there we have take the bus. We ride the bus for about an hour and we made it to Brooklyn. It was about 1:30 now, so we decided to go to the school. Percy looked a bit nervous. I mean it was understandable. This morning, he didn't have any siblings and now he has a sister. I asked a lady where the school was and she gave us direction. We reached a huge school that looked very rich. I bet Percy's sister's mom was rich. Anyway the school didn't get out for another hour so we decided to go to lunch.

"Hey. It's going to be okay Percy. I'm sure she'll understand." I said to reassure him after taking a bite of my hamburger.

"Ya. I guess so." he said playing with his fries.

"I'm bored. We should go back to the school!" Dash said. I nod and finish my burger. We walked back to the school. It was about 2:20 so we decided to go to the office to find this girl.

"Excuse me?" Percy says to a lady.

"Yes. How may I help you?" she said. She had blond hair and was about 26 or something. She examined us. I mean we probably looked really weird. A guy with a tool belt, a girls with rainbow hair, and well Percy.

"We're looking for a girl. Her name is Nichole." Percy asks.

"Ah yes. Nichole Jackson. She is a talented one." Percy froze. Jackson? That was Percy's last name. He quickly snapped out of it.

"I'll take you to her. She is in gymnastics practice right now, but you can watch." She lead us down numerous hall ways until we reached a door. She opened it and we were on a balcony over looking a gymnastics gym.

'There she is. I have to go, but stay as long as you like." she said and left. She pointed to a girl standing in a line. She had strait dark brown hair with an aqua streak. Her hair went down a little past her shoulders and her left side bang covered her sea green eye. Yes this was her. A lady whistled and she quickly put her hair into a pony tail. She stood at the corner of a big blue carpet. She then ran and did a round-off back handspring back flip and landed it. Amazing. She gave some high fives and let her hair down. Another whistle blew and the girls left. Well school is over now. We headed out of the building to wait for her. We waited for 15 minutes before we saw her again. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a light blue shirt and blue skinny jeans. She had black vans and her blue backpack was slung over her right shoulder. She had blue beats around her neck and was carrying a skate board. She was about 5'8 and about 15.

"This is it." Percy said to him self as we proceeded towards her.

"Um hey. Your Nichole right?" Percy asked.

"Uh ya. Call me Niki though. Oh no I have to go sorry." She said as she put her skateboard down and stepped on it.

"Wait I really need to talk to you!" Percy said as she began to ride away.

"I'm sorry I can't right now."

"It turns out I'm your brother!" he yelled and she stopped. She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"That's a lie. My family didn't care about and you expect me to believe that your brother and you care! That is bullshit!" she yelled and rode away and put her beats on probably to drown out what had happened.

"We should follow her." dash said in a soft voice. We ran after her, but so she didn't notice us. She finally stopped at a building. It said Brooklyn Orphanage.

"Oh no. She lives here. That means she's not just your half sister. She is your full blown sister." I said. Percy began to weep softly. She went inside.

**_Niki's POV_**

"Sarah! I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hi Niki. How was school?" she asks as I walk into the kitchen. Her brown wavy hair put into a bun.

"It was good, but something weird happened after school."

"What's that." she says with her warm smile.

"A guy came up to me and says he was my brother. That isn't true right?" I ask, but she hardened, but smiled to cover it up.

"That's nonsense. I bet they were playing a joke on you. Can you make sure the kids are doing their homework." She asks. I knew she was just trying to change the subject, but I nod in agreement. I go make sure the children are doing everything.

"Oh can I stay at Sadie's tomorrow?" I ask. She nods.

"Hey you guys doing your homework like Miss Sarah asked?" I ask and am immediately talked to the ground by 8 kids.

"Niki! You're home!" they say.

"Ya I am. Now are you doing your homework?" They all look away.

"Okay I will play with you after your homework's done, okay?" I ask and the nod. I leave the room to put my stuff in my room. I hear a knock on the door and hear it open. I go to see who it is, but I hear my name so I hide behind the wall to listen.

"Niki is i the other room. Do you know her?"

"Mam. You must know what she is. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm her brother." the guy from earlier I think. I hear a gasp from Sarah.

"NIKI! Please come in here!" she yells

"Okay!" I say and make my voice sound more distant then I am. I give it a couple seconds and walk in. I see the three people from earlier. Two guys and a girl. The guy who didn't say he was my brother was actually pretty cute. Anyway Sarah looked really scared.

"Niki. There is something you should know. Please sit down." Sarah says. Her voice chocked like she was holding back tears.

"Um okay." I sit. She closes the door.

"Your parents loved you very much. They didn't want to give you up, but they had to do it for your safety. Your mother Sally brought you here. Until today, Percy didn't even know he had a sister." she points to a guy who actually looks a lot like me. He has the same eyes and the same color eyes.

"Wait you said parents. What about my dad?" I ask.

"Your father had to leave. Your dad is Poseidon." she says. I thought she was kidding, but her voice told me that this was all true. I felt my eyes burn. I got up and ran. I ran out the door and hopped on my skate board. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I rode for about 30 minutes until I reached the beach. The sun was setting over the water. I sat on the beach and cried into my knees.

_This is all a lie! They never cared. They're doing this to mess with me! I never mattered._ I kept telling myself this, but part of me knew it was true. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Percy. He was staring into the ocean.

"This is real. I never thought it was until I found out when I was 12." he sat down next to me.

"I can;t believe this. This whole time I thought my family didn't want me, but this is what really happened." I said. He hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"Hey wanna see something cool?" he asked.

"Uh sure?" I say. He stands up and extends his hand. I take it and we walk to the shore. I look at the still water and setting sun. I close my eyes and take in the salty breeze. All I want to do is dive in and that is exactly what I did. I didn't take off my shirt or pants. I loved it. I've always loved it. I looked around. I could see perfectly. I guess that's because my dad is the god of the sea. I resurfaced to see Percy next to me.

"The sea heals us ya know. Since our father is Poseidon the water heals us, we can breath and see in it, we can talk to sea creatures and horses, and we can control it." he said. I concentrated on the water and I felt power over it. I made a wave over the stillness.

"Wow! You're a fast learner!"

"Ya. I think we should be heading back. I have school tomorrow." I said as I began to walk back to shore.

"Wait. Why do you have school in the middle of summer?"

"Oh. We have a weird year, so it's more year round and we have longer breaks throughout the year." When we got up to shore Percy and I were dry. I guess that was another power. He whistled and a black flash appeared. It was a black pegasus.

_Hello. I'm Blackjack, Percy's horse._

"It's nice to meet you Blackjack. Hey do you think if I whistled I would get a pegasus?" I asked, but Percy just shook his head no.I did it anyway. There was a sudden white flash and a white pegasus with bright green eyes appeared. I gave Percy a look that said._ Ha! I got one too._

_Princess of the sea. I am your new horse. Your father sent me as a gift. My name is Emerald. _

"Hello Emerald." I say. Then we someone and the horses disappear. Then we walk back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, KC, or MLP!**_

_**AN: Sorry it took me a while with this chapter. I hope to post sooner. Please review!**_

_**Niki's POV**_

Wow! What an exciting day! I found out that I'm a demigod, I have a family and I control water! Pretty cool. We where walking back to the orphanage in the dark. Once we reached the door, I heard screaming. I quickly open the door to see the kids plying. Fewph! That was close. I saw Sarah at the kitchen table staring at a picture.

"Sarah?" I say. She looks up at me and begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner!" she said as she got up and hugged me.

"It's okay. I'm fine!" I say as I cry in her arms. She has been like a mother to me for almost 16 years.

"I guess now you have a home. You just come and visit when you want." she said.

"Wait I do?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yes. I knew once you found out that you're a demigod you would leave. You will stay with your mom, Percy and your step dad." I nodded.

"Can we stay the night? I mean only if you have room." Percy asked. She nodded.

"You can all sleep in my room. Tomorrow is my last day of school for summer break so nobody will really care if you're there." With that I went to my room. It was about 8 so I decided to start packing. I only had about 1 suitcase full of stuff so it was pretty easy. I was going to miss this place and all of the people who lived here. I crawled into my bed, Dash and Percy curled up on the couch together, and Leo slept on the floor. Oh I almost forget to tell Sadie I was going to her house tomorrow. With all that's happened I could use a friend. She always knows what to say. I pull out my phone and quickly text her. I turn off the light and fall into a dream. It's me, Percy, Dash, Leo and is that Carter. He has a blue aura around him and a hawk head. We are fighting a monster I think. I can't make it out so well because we are in the dark. Percy and Leo are laying on the ground and Dash is in the air with a sword. It began to attack us, but I jolt up in bed. It felt so real. Maybe I should tell Percy. Nah. I look at the clock and it's 6:29. Yay one minute till I have to get up. Beep! Beep! Beep!. I smack my hand on the clock. I hear the others moan. I rise from my bed for the last time and go to take a shower. When I get out I put my hair into a pony tail, put on a blue shirt, my silver necklace Sadie got me for my 15th birthday(it has a N on it), and skinny jeans. I walked back into my room to see everyone ready to start the day. I grabbed my jacket and put my shoes on. Percy had grabbed my suitcase and backpack. We headed out to see Sarah had made us breakfast. We ate delicious french toast and drank orange juice.

"Tell the kids I say goodbye. Thank you Sarah. For everything." I say as I hug her one last time. I grab my skate board and leave the house. I ride along my new friends to school. I look up to see a kite (the bird) flying along in the direction of school. I was excited for the last day and to start my new life.

"So you guys can either stay the day or come back at 12. School ends early today since it's the last day."

"I think we will come back." Leo says. I nod. We finally reach school and I see a bunch people laughing for the last day. I see one in particular. Drew! I hate that girl. She is such a bitch. Percy and Leo seem to notice her, too.

"Drew?" They both say and she looks this way. She snickers one last time before she comes over here.

"Percy? What are you doing here? Have you come to join me at school so we can be here together?" she said batting her eyes. I couldn't hold in my later.

"Ha! Drew he would never go for a guy like you!" I said.

"Uh excuse me. Any guy would be lucky to have me."

"Even I wouldn't go for you Drew!" Leo said. He was laughing as hard as I was.

"Oh shut up Leo! Niki, your such a loser, why don;t you go play with your loser friends so I can talk to the cool people!" she yelled at me. I shrunk a little.

"Oh did I forget to mention something. Drew this "loser" ya well she's my si.. I mean a new demigod, so if you mess with her again. I swear on the River Styx that you will pay." he said. She gulped and ran back to her friends.

"Wait. How do you know her and why didn't you call me your sister?" I ask.

"Oh. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. Nobody else know's that there is another child of Poseidon so you will be claimed like the rest." That makes sense. I see Sadie walking towards us. Her purple streaks are new today. She is walking with Walt and Jaz.

"Hey guys!" I say as I approach. They say hi and look at the others behind me.

"Uh Niki? Who are these people?" Sadie asks.

"Oh this is Leo, Rainbow Dash, and this is my brother Percy." I say. I expected their expressions surprised and confused, but Sadie flinched when I said Percy.

"Anyway. Let's go to class. See you later. Oh I'm going to Sadie's later so ya." I say and go to class. It was pretty simple stuff. Luckily the classes went by really fast. The bell rang and we were free from this hell hole for 6 weeks. I met up with Percy, Leo, Dash.

"Hey it's really dangerous now that yo know what you are so can we just come see where you are going to be in case something happens?" Percy asked.

'Uh ya, let me just ask Sadie." I walked over to ask her.

"Sure. Why not?" she replied and we all walked over to her house. I had never been there before so it should be fun. We walked for a while. Sadie began to get uneasy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. Just not sure if you can see my house." she whispered the last part, but I have great hearing so I heard her. I got a little shiver down my spine. We walked to a abandoned warehouse. Sadie looked at me. I looked at it again and a huge mansion was on top of it

"WOW! This is amazing!" I said staring at the building. She looked really confused when I saw. My friends did, too.

"Cool. Can we just look inside before we leave?" Percy asked.

"Um. Sure?" Sadie said as we proceeded to the mansion. She seemed to get out of her daze as soon as she opened the door.

"Brother dear. We are home!" she said with her britishness. I entered the amazing entry. There were a bunch of amazing Egyptian decorations. I mean here father was an archaeologist. It was pretty cool and I saw the other's amazed also. They began to walk around, then Carter came over with his nose in a book.

"Hey Carter!" I said with a smile. He looks up at me and drops his book. It hits the floor with a thud.

"Niki? You're here." he said he looked confused. I heard Percy mumble, then it became clear.

"Wait! I know that voice! Carter!" he swung around from where he was standing and took a pen out of his pocket. He clicked it and it turned into a sword.

"Percy!" Carter said as he reached in the air and his hand disappeared. He then pulled it out with a crook and flail. The weapons of a pharaoh. They growled at each other.

"Niki! Get behind me, you can't trust this guy." Carter said.

"Can't trust me! You're the one with the pet crocodile! Niki, get behind me!" Percy yelled. I looked at both of them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at both of them and they dropped their weapons in surprise.

"Okay. We obviously have some explaining to do, but so do you." I said in a calm voice.

"I agree. Carter, call off all further classes and get Zia here." Sadie said. He nodded and left. He returned with a girl I hadn't met yet. She had golden skin and short black hair. She was really pretty. We went into a huge library. Amazing.

"Okay who wants to go first?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, KC, or MLP! I don't own Wake Me Up either. **_

_**AN: sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been loaded with school work. I will try to keep up, but please forgive me if I don't. Please review. Thanks.**_

_**Sadie's POV**_

What in Ra is going on? I bring my best friend home for the first time and weird things happen. First her brother insists on coming. Well I guess it's not that weird. He is probably just over protective. Anyway 2. She can see my house and 3. When I walk in the house our brothers draw weapons on each other. This must be the guy Carter was talking about. So we are sitting in the library and I must say it is awkward.

"Fine. I'll go first if nobody wants to." I say. Carter gives me an uneasy look.

"It will be fine. Sadie go ahead." Zia says holding his hand.

"Okay. Well I'm not really sure how to explain this, but um let's see. We're Egyptian wizards. We follow the paths of gods and goddesses and when we are chosen and strong enough or usually the blood of the Pharaohs like Carter and me, we host the gods or goddesses. Which means they are basically in our minds and they help us fight. If you are even stronger, you become the eye of that god or goddess. Zia is the eye of Ra. I am the host of Isis and Carter is the host of Horus and king of the Pharaohs. Walt here hosts Anubis so ya I think that's pretty much sums it up, so your turn." I say. Percy has his jaw dropped. Dash looks bored and Leo and Niki look amused.

"Cool!" Leo says. "Who wants to explain. I mean it should probably be me or Percy since we have been demigods for longer." They nod and Percy is still frozen.

"Okay. I guess that means me! So we are demigods or half-bloods. Which means that we have a mortal parent and a Greek god or goddess as the other. I am the son of Hephaestus and I have a special gift with fire. Dash is the daughter of Zeus and was sent to another world for protection where she was a pony. Anyway, Percy and Niki are children of Poseidon. They are full siblings. So we fight the Titans and monsters, stuff like that. We stay at a camp where we are protected and we learn to fight and survive. There are also Roman demigods like Dash's half brother Jason who is my BFF and son of Jupiter. Um. I don't really know what else to say so ya." He finishes. I am completely astounded. That is unbelievable.

"What do you mean you have a special gift with fire?" Zia asks. I was also wondering that. Leo begins to smirk, but Percy speaks.

"Leo, I swear on Hades if you burn us all I will kill you." Leo gulps.

"I swear on the River Styx I won't." he says as he raises his hand like an oath. He then stands up and walks to the center of the room. There aren't books around him which is good if he is playing with fire. He then holds out his hand and fire hovers above it. I wasn't impressed because I have seen Zia do it a million times. I yawn in boredom. He looks at me in a sad way.

"What? I've seen Zia do it a million times, it's not new." I say and he smirks again.

"Well Miss Zia. Do you mind showing me." he asks. Zia stands up and walks over to him. She does the same thing as him.

"See?" I say.

"Well, can you light yourself on fire?" he asks. I give him a confused look. Who would be stupid enough to do that?

"No. What kind of idiot does that?" she asks.

"Leo." Percy says as he tries to read something on the table, flipping through the pages.

"What? How are you not dead?" Carter asks. Leo sighs. He then bursts into flames, but quickly they die.

"How...how did you just do that? I..I don't..." Zia's voice faltered.

"Like I said, I have a gift with fire. I can't get burned and I can summon it when I want. Every thousand years a Hephaestus child is born with this, and that would be me." he says and sits down again.

_**Leo's POV**_

So they were amazed by the famous light on fire trick (as always), but all I want to do now is get some 1 on 1 time with Niki. She is so pretty, funny, and amazing. I wonder when we get back to camp if all the boys swoon over her. I'm surprised she isn't a child of Aphrodite. She looks so beautiful, like Piper. I miss her and Jason. I mean this quest is great and all, but I would rather be back at camp working on my projects. Niki looks a little sad and bored.

"Hey, you wanna take some fresh air with me?" I whisper to her and she nods. Yes! Score 1 for Leo. "Um guys I think we are gonna go to the balcony for a few minutes. Be back soon." They all seem okay with this. I mean this is a lot to process. I open the door and hold it for Niki. Her hair shimmers in the sun. She takes it out of her ponytail and lets it fall over her shoulders.

"What is going on? Yesterday, I was a normal girl, but now I don't even know. I am glad that I met you though." She says as she stares over the horizon. The sun is setting. What a romantic scene. Time to make a move. I take a deep breath and walk over and stand next to her, placing my forearms on the balcony. I open my mouth to say something, but I don't know what say. Niki just looks so sad.

"Niki. This is all going to turn out alright. I'm here for you." I say. Hope it's not too cheesy. I can see her face turn deep red.

"Um thanks." She hides behind her hair the way Fluttershy does. I could feel my heart fluttering. "I know this will be hard, but hopefully we will get back to camp soon. It's a lot of there. I'm sure you will fit in just great."

"Ya, I guess you're right. It's just so new. All I want to do is find a place I belong. I've never been normal. When I was little, everyone thought I was strange, so I never had any friends. I was always the outsider. I was alone and scared. Every day I saw people coming in and adopting kids, but never me. I then closed up my feelings, so I would never get hurt. I had always taken care of the little kids since I was 10, but never had a true friend until I met Sadie. I met her last year at school. We were both freshman and she had just moved from London. I was so lucky to get my scholarship. I never dreamed in a million years that I would get this chance, then one day I get offered a try out for this school. If I never went there, I would never have a true friend. I mean it must be weird to not get a friend till 14, but that's life for ya." She says as she stares away. _  
_

"Wow. That must be hard. What did you get a scholarship in?" I was really curious.

"Oh. I got it in gymnastics, swimming, music, and art."

"Wow! That's a lot. What music do you do?"

"I sing and play piano and guitar."

"Can you sing for me?"

"Um sure." she clears her throat.

_"Feeling my way through the darkness_  
_Guided by a beating heart_  
_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

_[2x]_  
_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is the prize." _Her voice was unlike anything I had ever heard before. It was sweet and smooth, but also intense like each lyric meant the world to her.

"That...that was beautiful. The Apollo kids would be jealous!" I say and she giggles.

"Thanks Leo. I needed this. I don't think I've ever told anyone about my feelings." She says as she looks into my eyes. I notice that she is only half an inch shorter than me. Her eyes sparkle like the sea. I just want to lean in and kiss her, but decide not to.

"We should probably go back in." I say even though I just want to stay, but she nods in agreement. We walk back inside to see a make out session. Dash and Percy are pretty into and so are Sadie and Walt, but Zia and Carter are just kissing innocently.

"We left for like 5 minutes! What the hell?" I ask and they all stop and look really embarrassed.

"Um okay then. Well sorry. Anyway, we decided that we are going to go back to camp and talk to Chiron. We will keep in touch with these guys, but we think it's best that the camp doesn't freak out especially Jason being a Roman and all."

"Sounds good, but we should probably get going soon so we don't miss the bus." I say as Dash and Percy get up.

"Onward! To Camp Half-Blood!" Niki says and we all laugh at her. She hugs Sadie goodbye and we leave. We hop on a bus for an hour and a half and reach Long Island. We race back to Thalia's tree. Surprisingly Dash won.

"You ready?" Percy asks.

"Ya." Niki reply's as she takes a shaky breath.


	6. Chapter 6

_**fDisclaimer: I don't own PJO, KC, or MLP **_

_**AN: Please review!**_

_Previously:_

_We hop on a bus for an hour and a half and reach Long Island. We race back to Thalia's tree. Surprisingly Dash won._

_"You ready?" Percy asks._

_"Ya." Niki reply's as she takes a shaky breath._

**_Niki's POV_**

I am standing on top of hill. I'm frozen and can't move. Am I going to be able to do this? What if I fail?

"Niki? You all right?" I hear Leo say and I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh ya. Let's go." I say and we walk down the hill. I see campers gathered around tables for dinner.

"Okay, you will sit at the Hermes table because no one knows that your my sister except for a handful of people."

"Ya, sure." We walk over to a table with a bunch of kids and one that catches my eye in particular. She has pink poofy hair, which makes me wonder if she is Dash's friend. Hmm.

"Pinkie, this is Niki. Make sure the Stolls play nice!" Percy says and leaves me with the pink haired girl.

"HI! I'M PINKIE! IT'S SO GOOD TO MEET YOU! WANNA BE FRIENDS?" she asks me.

"Sure!" I say with a smile and sit next to her. Then to brothers come and sit across from us. One whistles. This doesn't surprise me. Most guys at school have asked me out, but the were all douches.

"I think we have a new Aphrodite child Travis." one says.

"I agree with you Conner." I roll my eyes at them. We came at the end of dinner so everyone had finished.

"Campers. I would like you to meet Nichole. She is a new camper and will hopefully be claimed at the bonfire. You may now proceed to the fire pit." A half horse man person says. I assume that is Chiron. Pinkie grabs my arm and drags me to a fire pit. We sit next to Dash and 4 other girls.

"Hey Niki. This is Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Dash says.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Then Leo comes and sits next me with a really pretty brunette and a blond guy. They're holding hands, so they must be together.

"Hey, this is Jason and Piper." he says. I smile at them and then they start singing. For some reason I know the words and sing along. The flames change colors as we sing. I couldn't help but smile. Then, everyone stopped singing and stared at me. I looked at myself and i was glowing blue. I looked at Leo to make sure this was normal, but he looked really confused. After a few seconds of glowing I transformed. I was wearing a blue dress with a green belt. Some of my hair was woven into to small braids with green ribbon, as the rest hung down. I had a gold head piece and gold sandles. Then a trident appeared in my hand and a trident symbol glowed over my head. Everyone gasped.

"Behold. Nichole Jackson. Princess of the Sea!" he said, but everyone just looked shocked. I was so nervous. A mass of cheering appeared before my eyes. I was surrounded by people. I was lifted in the air by the Stoll brothers. I was resting on their shoulders. They began to walk. I got an uneasy feeling. They stopped in front of a large bin. It didn't smell very good.

"Now it's time for your ceremony!" Travis said.

"Ceremony?" I asked, but before they answered they threw me into the bin. Luckily, my instincts kicked in. I did a flip over the bin and landed on the other side. That's it! I'm going to kill them. I walked around the bin to see them laughing. Obviously they thought I had landed in it.

"Wow! You think that would work? Now your going to pay just for trying!" I said and their eyes got wide. I summoned my power into my trident and it began to glow. I pointed it at them, but before I could shot Chiron stepped in my way.

"Nichole, stop. You can not go hurting people with your power. You don't know what you are capable of."

"You're right. My apologies. It shall never happen again." I saw with a bow. He smiles and turns around.

"As for you two. You will be on dish duty for the next two weeks."

"But she was about to fry us and she didn't get punished!" Conner said. Chiron just gave them a stern looked and walked away. A group of girls came up to me.

"Wow! I love your dress!" A girl squealed.

"Oh. Thanks." I say.

"You're so pretty!" another said.

"Will you hang out with us?" asked one. Before I could respond a familiar face appeared in front.

"Drew." I growled.

"Oh Niki! You are so darling. I'm so glad we're besties!" she squealed. I had no idea what she was playing

"Wow. Drew you're besties with Niki. That is so cool." Oh that's why.

"Oh. You must be wrong. It is true that I know Drew here. We went to school together for 2 years. During that time though she was not my friend. She bullied me any chance she got. It was terrible!" I say as dramatic as I could, even fake cried a little. They all gasped at that and glared at Drew who looked so uneasy.

"Drew how could you!" One said and soon they all ganged up on her. I was then pulled away from them. I turned to see it was Leo. Perfect, just like my prince rescuing me. Oh no! I can't have feelings for him. What if he has a girlfriend?

"Niki? You okay?" he asks me. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Oh ya! I'm fine!" I say nervously as I rub my neck.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look." he said while looking at me. I could feel my heart pounding and my face feeling hot.

"T-thanks. " Was all I could manage. I felt a soft breeze as two people walked over to us. I couldn't see them very well, only dark figures moving. The only light around us was the full moon which was beautiful. The figures got closer and I could see that it was Jason and Piper.

"Wow, Niki you look amazing!" Piper said.

"Oh, I didn't get to ask, but who are your parents?" I asked.

"I'm the son of Jupiter and Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite." I took me a minute to figure out what he meant.

"Jupiter. That's roman. I thought this was a Greek camp." I say.

"Ya well Jason's kinda an exception along with Hazel and Frank who aren't here." Leo said. Okay, I guess that was less confusing.

"It's getting late we should head back to our cabin." Jason said. I nodded and began to walk, but I didn't know where I was going.

"Uh, where am I going exactly?" I asked and they all laughed at me.

"Here, I'll take you." Leo said and Jason and Piper left us under the moon.

"It's beautiful!" I say and Leo looks up.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." he says looking into my eyes. I feel hot, like I'm on fire, not like how he makes me feel. My throat gets dry. I can't breath. A sharp noise blasts in my ears. I clasp my hands over my ears, but it doesn't help. I'm screaming and crying. I fall to my knees. I hear Leo shouting my name, but when I don't respond he stops. Now he is calling Percy. Tears are rushing down my face and I feel as if something is scratching nails on a chalk board but 100 times worse. Then, it all goes black. I have the dream again. With, me Dash, Leo, Percy, and Carter. Now it's different. I see more people around us fighting. I see Sadie, Walt, Zia, Alyssa, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Piper, Jason, and a few others I don't know. It's still dark and the fog seems to cling to us with every move. Trees surround us and I realize we are just outside Camp Half-blood. More campers come with weapons. I hear a thumping in the distance. Something is come, something big. I wake up with a gasp. It's dark outside a window, but there is a lamp on next to me. I don't feel like moving. I feel like I had just been attacked by the whole camp, but I notice something. My hand is warm as if someone was holding it. I turn my head a little to see Leo sitting in a chair. He is holding my hand and he had fallen asleep with his head on the bed. I think I'm in the infirmary, but not sure. My eyes feel heavy so I decide to sleep until morning.

_**Please please please review! Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
